Female Protagonists
List of games with canon female protagonists (not including games where you can choose a female protagonist as an option or only has a female protagonist for a short time) 0-9: * 4PM (Simulation) * 10 Days with My Devil (Visual Novel) (Romance) * 100% Orange Juice (Board Game) * 1000 Words (Visual Novel) * 12 Labours of Hercules III: Girl Power(Strategy)(Time Management) * 1931: Scheherazade at the Library of Pergamum (Role Playing Game)(Visual Novel) (Romance) * 199X (Role Playing Game) * 1st Teen Story: Lollipop Love (Visual Novel) (Romance) * 2nd Teen Story: X-mas (Visual Novel) (Romance) * 2/2 Lover - Angels and Demons aka 2/2 Kareshi - Tenshi to Akuma (Visual Novel) (Romance) * 2 Minutes for Roughing (Visual Novel)(Romance) * 3 Minutes to Midnight (Puzzle) * 404Sight (Action) * 5 Star Resort Franchise (Match 3) *9 Clues: The Secret of Serpent Creek (Hidden Object) *9 Clues 2: The Ward (Hidden Object) *99 Spirits (Role Playing Game) A''': * a2 ~a due~ ®(Visual Novel) * Abduction (Action)(Horror) * Abigail (Visual Novel) (Same sex romance) * ABYSS CRAWLERS (Role Playing Game) (Action) * Abyss Odyssey (Action) (Platformer) * Abyss: The Wraiths of Eden (Hidden Object) * Abducted (Action) * Academy Hetalia: Give back those pants! (Fanfic)(Visual Novel) * Acceleration of SUGURI Franchise (Bullethell) * Acid Nimbus (Action)(Free) * Across The Night To You (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Action Girlz Racing (Racing) * Adventure Bar Story & Adventure Labyrinth Story (Role Playing Game) * Adventure on the Other Side (Visual Novel) * Adventure Pop (Match 3) * The Adventures of Marigold the Elf (Visual Novel)(Romance(Adult Content) * Aeon Flux (Action) * AER - Memories of Old (Action) * Aerannis (Action) (Trans woman protagonist) * AeternoBlade (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Aeternum (Action) *Afternoon in Depression (Visual Novel) * After The Bell Rings (Visual Novel)(Same sex romance) * After School Affairs (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express (Puzzle) * Agatha Knife (Puzzle) * Agent Walker: Secret Journey (Hidden Object) * AIdol (Visual Novel) * AIRHEART - Tales of broken Wings (Action) * AIRIS (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same sex Romance) * Akai Ito (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same sex Romance) *Akaneiro (Visual Novel) *Akane (Action) *Akane the Kunoichi (Action)(Romance) *Akumangel: The Madhouse Swing (Visual Novel) *Alchemy Mysteries: Prague Legends (Hidden Object) *Aldynes (Bullethell) * Aleste Franchise (Bullethell) *Alexia Crow and the Cave of Heroes (Puzzle)(Hidden Object) *Alias (Action) *Alice's Adventures. Hidden Object (Hidden Object) * Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland (Puzzle) * Alice in the Country of Hearts (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Alice`s Magical Mahjong (Puzzle) * Alice’s Tea Cup Madness (Time Management) * Alice Greenfingers (Time Management) * Alien Isolation (Action)(Horror) *Alice: Love & Labyrinth (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Alien Trilogy (Action) * Alien Resurrection (Action) * Alien Syndrome (2007 Reboot) (Action) * Aliens Go Home Run (Action) * Alisia Dragoon (Platformer) * Alma (Platformer) * Alone in the Dark: Jack in the Dark (Puzzle)(Horror) * Along the Edge (Visual Novel) * Aloners (Visual Novel) * Along the Edge (Visual Novel) * Allusions: A Vampire Story (Visual Novel) * Alwa's Awakening (Platformer) *Always Remember Me (Visual Novel) (Romance) *Amaranto ((Visual Novel) (Same Sex Romance) * Amazing Princess Sarah (Action)(Platformer) * Amaranth (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Amanrathine Voyage Franchise (Hidden Object) * The Amber Throne (Role Playing Game) * Amber's Airline - High Hopes (Time Management) * Amber's Magic Shop (Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Amelie’s Cafe Franchise (Visual Novel) * American McGee’s Alice Franchise (Action)(Horror)(Implied rape) * American Girl Franchise * Amgine Park (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Amihailu in Dreamland (Role Playing Game)(Free) * Amnesia: Memories (Visual Novel) (Romance) *Amphora (Puzzle) *Amy (Horror) * Amy’s Fantasies (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content)(Rape) *Anaheim Girl’s Love Story (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Anathema (Action) *Anaksha Franchise (Action) *Anchorhead (Text Adventure) * Angel Beats! Track Zero (Visual Novel) *Angelica Weaver: Catch Me When You Can (Hidden Object) *Anicon - Animal Complex (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Anima: Gate of Memories (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Animal Lover (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Anime Studio Simulator (Visual Novel) *Anna’s Quest (Puzzle) *Another Code Franchise (Puzzle) *Anonymous ME (Action) *Another Sight (Puzzle) *Anticipation, Apprehension, Adolescence (Visual Novel) *Anyo’s Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Aoishiro (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * April was a Fool (Visual Novel) * Aquaria (Action)(Romance) * Arabian Nights: Desert Heat Love (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content) * Arabian Nights Love Story (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Area-X (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Arcana Heart Franchise (Beat Em Up) *AR-K Franchise (Puzzle) *Ara Fell (Role Playing Game) *Arctic alive (Simulation) *Area-X (Visual Novel)(Puzzle) *Arkham Knight: A Matter of Family (DLC) (Action) * Arkham Knight: Catwoman’s Revenge (DLC)(Action) * Arizona Rose and the Pirates’ Riddle (Puzzle) * Arkista’s Ring (Action)(Role Playing Game) * Arrow Flash (Bullethell) * Art of Murder Franchise (Puzzle) *Artisan: Going Home Again (Visual Novel)(Strategy) *Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club (Visual Novel) *Asami’s Sushi Shop (Match 3) * Ascension (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Asguaard (Role Playing Game) * Asher (Visual Novel) * Ashes of Immortality (Role Playing Game) * Ashley: The Story Of Survival (Simulation) * Asphyxia (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Assassin’s Creed 3: Liberation (Action) * Assassin’s Creed Chronicles: China (Action) * Assault Android Cactus (Bullethell) * Astoria: Fate’s Kiss aka Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Non-binary Romance Option) * AstroViking (Bullethell) * a(t)rium (Visual Novel)(Romance * Atelier Franchise (Role Playing Game)(Romance) * Athena (Platformer) * Attack of the Mutant Zombie Vampire Frogs (Visual Novel) * Atom Grrl! (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Autumn’s Journey (Visual Novel) * Avenue Flow Franchise (Puzzle) *The Average Everyday Adventures of Samantha Browne (Visual Novel)(Horror) *Aveyond Franchise (Role Playing Game) * Awakening Franchise (Hidden Object) * Awareness Rooms (Puzzle) * Ayo: A Rain Tale (Platformer) '''B: * Babysitting Mania (Time Management) * Backstage Pass (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Romance) * Bad ass babes (Beat Em Up)(Adult Content) *Bad Boys Do It Better! (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Balloon Kid(Platformer) *BANZAI PECAN: The Last Hope For the Young Century(Beat Em Up) *Barbie Franchise * Baraduke (Action) Basiliska (Visual Novel) * Bar Oasis Franchise (Visual Novel) * Barter Empire (Simulation)(Role Playing Game) *Battle Princess Madelyn (Action) *Bayonetta Franchise (Action)(Beat Em Up) * Bazooka Sue (Action) * Beach Party Craze (Time Management) * Beans: The Coffee Shop Simulator (Simulation) *Bear With Me (Platform) *The Beast of Lycan Isle (Platform) *Beast Boxing Turbo (Beat Em Up) *Beat ‘N’ Groovy (Rhythm) *Beauty and the Beast: Hidden Object Fairy Tale (Hidden Object) * Be My Princess aka A Prince’s Proposal (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Be My Princess 2 (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Be Reasonable: A Political Story (Visual Novel)(Simulation) * Because We're Here ~Mohnblume und Blauerose~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Bedlam (Action) *Belladonna (Puzzle)(Same Sex Romance)(Implied Rape) * Belle Tower (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Belle’s Beauty Boutique (Time Management) * Best Wishes (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Besties (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Betrothed (Visual Novel)(Romances) * Betty Boop’s Double Shift(Puzzle) * Betty’s Beer Bar (Time Management) * Between The Lines (Visual Novel) * Beyond Eyes (Puzzle) * Beyond the Sky (Puzzle) * Beyond Good and Evil (Action) * Beyond: Two Souls (Action)(Rape) * Bibi & Tina - Adventures with Horses (Simulation) * Bidding For Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Bikini Karate Babes (Beat Em UP) *Binary Conspiracy Madoka (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) * Binary Soul (Visual Novel) * The Bird and the Rabbit (Visual Novel) *Bird of Light (Action)(Platformer) *Birth Rite (Visual Novel)(Horror) *Bizarre Earthquake (Platform) *Blackberry Honey (Visual Novel)(Adult content) *Black Closet (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Same Sex Romance) * Black Diary Franchise (Visual Novel) * Black Dream (Puzzle)(Adult Content) * Black Home (Role Playing Game) *Black Sails - The Ghost Ship (Puzzle)(Horror) *Blackfaun (Role Playing Game) * Blackguards 2 (Role Playing Game)(Strategy) * Blackwell Franchise (Puzzle) * Blackwood Crossing (Puzzle) *Blades of Time (Action) * Blade Kitten (Platformer) *Blamdown: Udder Fury (Action) *Blank Dream (Visual Novel)(Rape)(Incest) *Bleed Franchise (Action) *The Blind Griffin (Visual Novel) *Blood Code (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Blood of the Werewolf (Action)(Platform) * Bloodrayne Franchise (Action)(Platform) *Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night (Up coming) *Blood Wave (Action) *Bloody Boobs (Action) (Sexual Content) *Bloody Valentine (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Bloody Vampire (Platformer)(Role Playing Game) *Bloom (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Bloom: Labyrinth (Role Playing Game)(Up coming) *Blossom Tales: The Sleeping King (Action) *Blossoms Bloom Brightest (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Blue (Visual Novel) *BLUE REFLECTION (Role Playing Game)(Lesbian subtext) *Blue Rose (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Bluesheep (Puzzle)(Action) * Blue Skies (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Blue Tear (Hidden Object) * The Blue Water (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Blue Whale (Puzzle) * The Book of Desires (Puzzle) * BookSLEEPer (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Bombshell (Action) * Boobs Saga (Action)(Adult Content) * Book Series - Alice in Wonderland (Visual Novel) * BOOR (Platformer) * Bot Vice (Action) * Boku no Shokora/White Day (VN)(Romance) * Botanica: Into the Unknown (Puzzle) * The Bottom of the Well (Visual Novel)(Transformative work based on Alice in Wonderland) * The Boy I Like? (Visual Novel)(Romance) *The Boy I Like? 2 (Visual Novel)(Romance) *boy (Visual Novel) *Bratz Franchise * Braveland: Wizard (Strategy)(Role Playing Game) *Brilliant Shadows (Visual Novel) *Bridge Between Fear and Dreams (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Brunch Panic (Action)(Strategy) * Builders’ Mind (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Bullet Witch (Action) * Bunni and Kitty (Visual Novel) * Bunny Must Die: Chelsey and the Seven Devils (Action) *The Buried Moon (Visual Novel)(Hidden Object) *Burger Bustle Franchise (Time Management) * Burning Force (Bullet Hell) * Burning Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Bus Stop (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Butler Until Midnight (Visual Novel)(Romance) C: * C14 Dating (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Café 0 ~The Drowned Mermaid~ (Visual Novel) * The Cafe (Visual Novel) * Café Rouge Franchise (Visual Novel) (Romance) *Cainsville Files (Visual Novel) *Cake Mania Franchise (Time Management) *Cally’s Caves Franchise (Action)(Platformer) * Camera Obscura (Platformer)(Puzzle) *Canis Carus (Visual Novel) *Candice DeBébé’s Incredibly Trick Lifestyle (Role Playing Game) *Cannonball ~Neko Neko Machine Mou Race!~ (Visual Novel) *Captain Morgane and the Golden Turtle (Puzzle) * The Cards Never Lie (Visual Novel) * A Case of Distrust (Adventure) *Castaway! Love’s Adventure (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Castle Chase (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Castle Hill (Visual Novel) *Castlevania Legends (Puzzle) * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Action) *Catmouth Island (Puzzle) *The Cat Lady (Puzzle)(Suicide) * Catfight (Beat Em Up) *Cat President ~A More Purrfect Union~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Catwoman Franchise (Action)(Beat Em Up) * Cauldron (Platformer) * Caught in Between: A childhood prologue (Visual Novel) *Cavern of Time (Role Playing Game)(Action) *Cazablancos (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Celebrity Darling (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Celeste and Celeste Classic (Action) *Celia’s Quest (Role Playing Game) *Cellar (Action) *Cell Phone Love Letter (Visual Novel) * The Censor (Visual Novel) * Cerulean (Visual Novel) * Chantelise: A Tale of Two Sisters (Action) *Charlatans (Visual Novel) *Charlie’s Angels (Beat Em Up) * Charm Tale Franchise (Match 3) *Charms of Lavender Blue (Visual Novel) *The Charnel House Trilogy (Note: The second game has a male protagonist but comes as a 3-1 bundle)(Puzzle)(Horror) *Chase: Hollywood Stunt Driver (Driving) * Cheerful!Polymorph (Visual Novel) *Chess Chatter (Visual Novel) *The Cheetah Girls Franchise * Cherry Tree High Franchise (Visual Novel) * Child of Light (Role Playing Game) *Children of Zodiarcs (Role Playing Game)(Strategy)(Cards) *Chocolate Shop Frenzy (Time Management) * Choice (Visual Novel) * Christmas (Visual Novel) * Christmas Eve: Memories (Visual Novel) * Christmas Sweaters (Visual Novels)(Romance) * Christmas Tales: Fellina’s Journey (Puzzle) * Chronicles of Mystery Franchise (Puzzle) *Chronicles of Reflection (Visual Novel) *Chronicles of Teddy (Role Playing Game)(Action) *Chronoclasm Chronicles (Puzzle) * Cibele (Romance)(Sexual Content) * The Cinderella Contract (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Cinderella Escape! (Visual Novel)(Rape?) * Cinders (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Circus of Soaring Dreams (Visual Novel)(Romance) *A City Sleeps (Bullethell) *City Connection (Platformer)(Driving) * Claire (Puzzle)(Horror) * The Clans - Saga of the Twins (Role Playing Game) * Class Trip Crush (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Clarity (Visual Novel) * Clock Tower Franchise (Action)(Puzzle)(Horror) * Clockwork City (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Closure (Visual Novel) * Closed/Needs (Visual Novel) * Cloudbuilt (Platformer) (Action) * The Clown (Visual Nove;) * Clueless (Time Management) * Coconut Queen (Time Management *Code: Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ (Visual Novel) (Romance) *Code of Princess (Beat Em Up)(Role Playing Game) * Cognition: An Erica Reed Thriller (Puzzle)(Horror) *Collage (Visual Novel) *The Colour of Murder (Puzzle) * Con Amore (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Connection (Visual Novel) * Contract Marriage (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Contrast (Platformer) * Cooking Mama Franchise (Puzzle) * Coraline (Action) * Corpse Party Franchise (Visual Novel)(Horror) * Cosplay Manager (Simulation)(Same Sex Romance) * Cotton Franchise (Bullethell) *The Country with No People (Visual Novel) *The Creation: A Bite For Mankind (Visual Novel) * Crescent Moon: The Truth of Feelings (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Crimson Memories (Visual Novel) (Romance)(Adult Content) * Crimsoness (Visual Novel) * The Crop Circle Mystery (Puzzle) * Croixleur Sigma (Beat Em Up) *CrossCode (Role Playing Game) *Crossed Paths:Connected Worlds (Visual Novel) * The Crossroads (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Cruel Games: Red Riding Hood (Hidden Object)(Horror) * The Crystal Castle (Visual Novel) *Crystals of Time (Hidden Object) *Crystal Warriors (Strategy) * The CTV Demonstration (Visual Novel) * Culpa Innata Franchise (Puzzle) (Adult Content) * Cupid (Visual Novel) * Cute Demon Crashers! (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Cute Knight Franchise (Simulation)(Romance)(Implied Lesbian Subtext) * Cy Girls (Action) * Cypress Inheritance (Role Playing Game) Category:Female Protagonists Category:Sex and Gender Category:Video Games,